The invention relates to an apparatus for detecting and evaluating objects in the vicinity of a vehicle.
An apparatus for detecting and evaluating objects in the vicinity of a vehicle of this generic type is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 199 63 005 A1 of the present applicant. It includes a pulse radar sensor with transmitting and receiving means for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves in the Gigahertz range. The electromagnetic waves are broadcast and received by an antenna. Typically, to protect such antennas against harmful environmental factors, a so-called radome is provided. This coined term radome means a spherical protective dome. In the present application, the term radome is also used for protective means that are not spherical.